The Love of My Life (revised)
by LadyBranwen2012
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries, but here goes: MTrunks meets a girl in the future timeline, who eventually becomes his girlfriend, but something terrible happens. Please R&R!*COMPLETE*
1. The Day He First Saw Her

This story involves Mirai Trunks and a girlfriend he had in his time. It is around the time just before and after Gohan died.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
The Love of My Life  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Trunks sat on a ruined building watching a faint trail of smoke rise up into the sky far away in the distance. Another ruined city had just been made by the two androids. Anger flowed in the fourteen year-old boy's veins. He looked away so that he wouldn't have to see the destruction surrounding him, but wherever he turned, there it was. He had been training with Gohan to become a Super Saiyan, but he hadn't made it that far yet. But he was getting stronger and quicker and he had almost made it to a Super Saiyan one time. Trunks hoped that soon he would get that far so that he could destroy the androids.  
  
They had been around for the longest time. Since around the time Trunks was three years old. He lived in fear his whole life and was constantly in fear for his mother. "I'm a saiyan and can withstand more than Mom can. I know she is strong-willed, but she could be killed easily," he thought. Trunks sighed. "Mom told me that my father died because he was trying to protect Mom and I from the androids. My father has already been taken from me…I don't want to see my mom taken from me too." He clenched his fists tightly. It pained him to even think of his mother dead at the hands of the androids.  
  
Suddenly a scream interrupted his thoughts and he quickly got up and flew in the direction the scream was coming from. He scanned the ground, searching for sign of trouble, waiting to see an android about to kill another innocent person. A thing he had seen too many times in his lifetime. A boy his age should never have to witness innocent people being killed. Soon he found the skirmish down below, but no androids were in sight. Instead he found a burly man with one arm around a girl with long brown hair and had a knife to her throat, demanding her to give him all her money. The girl was crying and begging for her life, trying desperately to get away, but without success.  
  
"Is this what we have come to?" Trunks thought in disgust. "Our towns are being destroyed and when we should be uniting to put up a fight against our foes, we are trying to steal young girls' money. Why do people have to be like this?"  
  
Right when Trunks was about to fly down and break up the robbing, a middle- aged man appeared with a gun. "Hey! Leave my daughter alone or else I'll shoot you and you'll never live to see another day. Now get the hell off of my property!"  
  
The burly man let go and ran for his life. The daughter ran to her father, crying and they walked back towards their house.  
  
Trunks floated in the air, making sure the other man did not come back and wondered what he should do next. Seeing as how he was already in the air, he decided to just go home and see how his mom was managing. Bulma had been working for months on a time machine so either she or Trunks could go back in time to give Goku heart medicine. If they did that, then maybe at least one world would be spared from Androids 17 and 18. Trunks smirked at thinking that the time machine was where he would always find his mom when he came home. She paid more attention to that thing than she did to him, but Trunks realized that it was for a good cause and forgave her.  
  
Sure enough, when he got home, his mother was no where in sight, but in her lab working diligently on her precious time machine.  
  
"Hey mom," Trunks said as he walked into the lab.  
  
"Shh…" Bulma said impatiently without turning to look at him. "I'm trying to figure out where I want to put this chip. You don't know how hard it is to build one of these things. You have to take everything into account and if you mess one thing up, then it might not work or you'll die. There's so many possibilities for disaster," she continued, trailing off towards the end.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
He waited while Bulma kept working and sat himself in a chair by the door, twiddling his thumbs and watching her work. When she was finally done for the day, she turned around and looked at him, expecting to see cuts and bruises all over him, any sign that he had been fighting. But there weren't any.  
  
"Hi honey," she said, glad that he was not hurt. "Where have you been? You haven't been here all day. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, I sure am," he answered. "I've just been outside for fresh air and was meditating, but that didn't work out because I ended up thinking too much." He sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
In the kitchen while Bulma was making rice, Trunks ranted to her about what he had just seen.  
  
"I hate to say it, but people are just getting worse! I would think that everyone would realize that we are all in this together and that we should be helping each other and not robbing each other. I can't believe that anyone would want to steal from a neighbor now when we all have so little to give. Mom, this place used to be the biggest company in the world. You could get anything you wanted and eat whatever you wanted, but now you're reduced to boxes of rice and tea that you can find in the streets and the few stores that are open. I mean it's bad for everyone, especially if we barely have anything, I hate to think of how others must be suffering."  
  
"Well, Trunks, people will always be what they always have been. I bet you that the man you saw with the knife has always been a burglar. That's probably all he knows what to do and to be. I know it's terrible, but that's the way it is. Of course, maybe he wanted the money so he could get food for himself. Sure it's wrong, but it's what he felt he needed to do," Bulma said knowingly. "Not that I agree with it. It's still wrong," she added.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just wish everything was normal and there wasn't so much chaos in the world."  
  
"Me too sweetie."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Trunks was sitting on a cliff with Gohan, and they were discussing why he hadn't become a Super Saiyan yet and why he couldn't do it.  
  
"Just give yourself a chance, Trunks. You need to get more emotional. The power responds to a need. Don't worry, kid, you'll get it eventually. I know you can," Gohan said matter-of-factly.  
  
Gohan always praised him. Gohan had always made Trunks feel better. He felt just like a brother to Trunks and in a way, just like a father. Gohan was the only father figure he had.  
  
Then they saw a ki blast in the distance and knew that the androids were there and were causing trouble again. Gohan had just lost his arm in a battle with them, but he jumped up again, ready to fight, instantly turning into a Super Saiyan.  
  
"No! Are you crazy? You can't fight them yet, you're not fully healed," Trunks yelled, trying to reason with Gohan.  
  
"I have to, Trunks. I can't stand by and watch innocent people die when I know I could be doing something to help," he said angrily, glaring at the annihilation of another already ruined city.  
  
"Why do you have to be so noble at a time like this?" Trunks thought. "You could get killed!"  
  
"Don't fight alone then," Trunks pleaded. "Let me go with you and I'll help you. Just don't go out and fight alone, you're not ready yet. Please Gohan!"  
  
Gohan stared at Trunks for what seemed an eternity, sizing up the situation, thinking of what he should do. Finally he smiled and said, "Sure, come on Trunks."  
  
Trunks turned towards the destruction going on in the distance. "Yeah!" he said excitedly. Though he knew there were people dying, he couldn't help but being the slightest bit excited for a good fight. He was about to fly towards it when he felt something hit his neck, and he slowly lost consciousness.  
  
"Sorry, little bro," Gohan said softly to Trunks' unconscious body, somehow knowing that something terrible was going to happen, "But you're all the hope we have left. I can't let you go out there and get killed."  
  
With those last words to Trunks, Gohan headed towards the city and to his death.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As you might have noticed, if you've read this, is that I added and took some stuff out to make it better. Please review this so I know if I'm doing okay or if I should change some more stuff around! I really want to hear some comments on this! Also, if you want to read ahead, the sequel to this story is already up, if you want to read and review that too. Make sure you check it out please!  
  
~Lady Branwen~ 


	2. Gohan's Death

Hey, here's the next chapter. I don't own DBZ. Please read and review this, I welcome any comments since I'm revising this. I want to make it better! I could really use some comments. Also, please let me know if I make any mistakes according to the timeline or something or if you are confused, feel free to e-mail me about it or tell it to me in a review!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Love of My Life  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Trunks finally woke up with his face in the dirt, he couldn't feel Gohan's energy anywhere around him. Realizing what Gohan must have done, Trunks jumped up, hoping that he would see Gohan still standing next to him, though he knew he would not. Gohan had a strong ki and Trunks would definitely be able to know where he was anywhere within his area. Unfortunately, Gohan was not standing next to him and Trunks looked towards a cloud of smoke where the fighting had been going on.  
  
"Damn you Gohan! I told you not to go alone!"  
  
With that, Trunks flew as fast as he could to the ruined city, expecting to find Gohan with another arm or leg lost, but most definitely still alive. It didn't even enter his mind that Gohan could have been killed. Gohan was so strong and had lived all these years with only a few scars and a missing arm to show from all his battles. It seemed that it was impossible for Gohan to be killed. But, Trunks couldn't find a sign of his best friend anywhere. He searched around the whole city.  
  
"He has to be around here somewhere. I don't think he would leave me behind, would he?" Trunks asked himself out loud. "Well, I suppose if he were hurt pretty bad he would try to leave…but it's not like Gohan to leave me behind."  
  
Trunks was about to give up and go back to his house thinking that Gohan had went back there for medical attention, though he still doubted that Gohan would leave, when he saw a body laying face down in a puddle of water. Trunks recognized the clothes the body had on, and he hesitated. He didn't want to see Gohan, didn't even want to think that his best friend had died. After all, it was impossible for Gohan to be dead…wasn't it? He prayed that Gohan was only unconscious, but knew that that the androids would never allow Gohan to live if they had a chance to kill him.  
  
Trunks walked slowly towards Gohan, saying his name, hoping for some sort of movement or response. Tears welled up in his eyes and a lump formed in his throat when he wasn't answered. He knelt beside the body and rolled Gohan over, still refusing to believe him dead. Finally the truth sunk in and the pain and anger quickly overtook him. Trunks screamed with the pain of his loss and felt a tingling and heat all over his body. He felt his hair rise, the way it had done when he had come close to becoming a Super Saiyan. Suddenly he knew he had made it and that now he had become one, but it didn't matter at the moment. All he could think about was Gohan and the hate that he had for the androids.  
  
"Well, well, look whose hair has turned yellow too," he heard a familiar cold voice say several yards away.  
  
Trunks turned around angrily to see Android 17 holding the girl with brown hair he had seen several weeks ago by her arm. He realized now that he was in the same city he had been in the last time he had seen her. Android 17 formed a ki blast in his hand and pointed it at her head. Trunks stood rooted on the spot. He knew he had to do something, but he couldn't bring himself to move. The pain of Gohan's death made him want to stay and grieve.  
  
"No," Trunks thought, scolding himself, "Think of what Gohan would do. He wouldn't want you to grieve for him so much that you couldn't help a girl about to be killed."  
  
Trunks got a hold of himself and said, "Let her go."  
  
"Oh yeah, like I'm going to let her go just because you say so."  
  
"Yeah, that would be kind of dumb. What kind of villains would we be if we did that," Android 18 said as she stepped out from behind a ruined building.  
  
Trunks flew at 17 with his teeth bared, with a ki blast formed in his own hand and flung it at 17. Before it could hit, 17 grabbed the girl and put her directly in front of him. Trunks' eyes widened.  
  
"No, I can't let her die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed an innocent person."  
  
So at the last minute, he curved the blast away where it hit an already dilapidated house. He felt 17's blast hit him roughly on his head. Seventeen formed another and another and kept hitting Trunks with them. Finally 17 let Trunks fall to the ground with a thud and Trunks' hair turned back to purple. He heard the girl scream and the maniacal laughter of Android 18. He was in great pain and was barely staying conscious.  
  
"Well what do you think 18? Should we kill him or spare him so we can play with him later?"  
  
"Hmm…I don't know," she said. "Well, I guess so. I guess we could have some fun with him later. What are we going to do with this human?"  
  
Seventeen looked thoughtful. "Well, I'm in a good mood today, I guess we could let her live too. But…let's give her a little present." He formed another ki blast and shot it at her arm. The girl screamed in pain. The androids laughed and flew back to their home.  
  
Tears flowed down the girl's eyes as she looked at her arm bleeding and full of blisters. She turned and looked over at the boy at her side. "He has powers like those stupid androids," she thought fearfully. "But…he seems like he's against them…maybe he's on our side." He had tried to save her and the girl was grateful to him. "Well, since he tried to help me, I'll try to help him. I sure hope he's on our side." She forced herself to stop crying and crawled over to the boy. He was in bad shape and she knew she should take him to get medical attention, but there were not any hospitals in the city that were open. Instead she decided to take him to wherever it was that he lived.  
  
"Hey," she whispered as she shook Trunks. He slowly opened his eyes and winced at the pain he felt. "Where do you live?" she asked. "You don't look too good. I'm in better shape than you are, so I think I can at least drag you to your house."  
  
"Pick me up," Trunks said hoarsely trying to sit up. He didn't want her to think that he was too weak. A feeling of wanting to be macho suddenly surfaced, though he never used to care if someone saw him in as bad a shape as he was.  
  
She nodded. She helped Trunks up and he leaned on her as he gave her directions to Capsule Corp. Headquarters though he never actually told her where he was going. They slowly made their way to the outskirts of the city.  
  
"I live in the next city," Trunks said drowsily. "I don't think we'll make it there by nightfall, so I think we should find someplace to stay over here." His head was spinning and he didn't know how much longer he could stay conscious.  
  
"No," she said, "I'll try to get you there tonight. We just need to find something to get us there quicker." The girl knew that the boy needed to get some help soon. She looked around for a car or a motorcycle, anything to help her get him to the next city.  
  
She spotted a banged up car off to the side of the road. It was in bad shape, but when she tried it, the car worked. She helped Trunks get into the car and she drove (not too well since she hadn't even started to learn how to drive yet, she was only 13) towards the city that Trunks said he had come from.  
  
When she finally found herself driving through Trunks' city, she turned to him to ask where to go from where she was, she found that he had finally gone unconscious.  
  
"Great," she muttered. "Now how am I supposed to get you home?" She stopped the car and sat thinking of what she should do. She looked over at Trunks again. "He's cute," she thought with a smile. Then she noticed that there were words on his shirt. She smoothed the wrinkles out on the shirt and read CAPSULE CORP.  
  
"Hey, I know that place," she said. "They don't sell those shirts to just anyone…he must work there. Maybe they will take him." With that she drove to Capsule Corp. Headquarters.  
  
When she got there she, with some difficulty, got Trunks out of the car and carried him on her back the best she could to the front door of the building. She knocked on the door and stood there for a while. Finally someone slowly opened the door. She saw a woman with blue hair and eyes there with a bat in her hand, ready to strike.  
  
"Wait! Wait! I have a kid here, he's hurt and has one of your shirts on. I was thinking that maybe you know who he is and could help him."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Okay, yet again, please review this so I know if this story is good or not and I would like suggestions of what I should change or add or whatever. No flammers please, just constructive criticism! Thanks!  
  
~Lady Branwen~ 


	3. Trunks is Brought Home

I don't own DBZ.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Love of My Life  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Oh my gosh!" the woman, whom the girl recognized as Bulma Brief, said and she opened the door wider. "No! Trunks! Is he alive?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, but he passed out a few minutes ago. Do you know him?"  
  
Bulma helped the girl into the house and they laid Trunks on a couch.  
  
"Yes, I know him, he's my son. Thank you so much," Bulma said, trying to hold back her tears, but a few escaped. She had seen Trunks being brought back home in worse conditions, but every time he was brought home after being badly hurt, it always killed a little bit of her inside. Bulma attempted to stay calm enough to talk to the girl next to her. "What's your name?"  
  
"Well, my name is Cassandra, but you can call me Sandy."  
  
Bulma smiled faintly, while checking how bad Trunks' wounds were. "Thanks for bringing him here. I'm so glad that I didn't have to go out and find him dead out on that battlefield out there." After a few moments of silence, "Do you have anywhere to go?"  
  
"No, my house is gone and I don't know where my dad is. I hope he's still alive though," the girl said sadly. Bulma saw that the girl thought her father was dead, but chose not to explore that for the moment since she had her own worries.  
  
"You can stay here if you like. We have enough room for you."  
  
Sandy nodded. She watched as Bulma took Trunks' shirt off and began cleaning and bandaging his wounds. Bulma tried furiously to hold back her tears, but even more escaped. Sandy saw and wanted to say something to comfort her. Then Bulma stopped working and just looked mournfully at her unconscious son and started sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Your son is very brave," Sandy offered. She went to Bulma, put her arm around her, and led to another couch where Bulma could sit and cry. "The androids were going to kill me, but he saved me. Unfortunately he got hurt very badly. For some reason the androids spared us though."  
  
Bulma nodded, but didn't say a word. She just kept sobbing into Sandy's shoulder, continuously thinking that one day someone would bring Trunks home dead. "I can't bear the thought of losing him," she thought. "He's all I have here. Most of my friends have died, the father of my one and only child has died. If I ever lose Trunks, then I'll have nothing to live for. I know I won't want to go back in the past myself. It would only remind me that Trunks was going to. Then I might see him when he was born and I would see all my friends…It wouldn't be a good idea for me to go back if he died."  
  
"Mrs. Brief?" Sandy asked after Bulma had regained control of her emotions and went back to nurse Trunks' wounds. "How did he get powers like that? Is he really your son or is he one of your creations? I mean, I think everyone would be happy if you figured out how to make an android to battle the other two."  
  
Bulma shook her head, wiping away the remaining tears on her face. "No, he is my son. He's not an android. He has learned how to use something called a ki. It's energy that everyone is capable of using, but not many have learned how to use it. My son has figured it out though." She lovingly brushed his hair out of his face.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Can you help me take him to his bed?" Bulma asked quietly after she had fixed Trunks up as best as she could.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They lifted Trunks up and carried him through a hall and into the first room on the right. The room was messy, just like any other teenagers'. His bed was already unmade and they laid him in the bed and Bulma pulled the covers up. Trunks looked peaceful as he lay there and Bulma looked down on him lovingly. She pulled a chair that went to Trunks' desk up to the bed because she planned on staying up and making sure that he was going to be all right.  
  
"The time machine can wait a day or two. I want to stay here with my son tonight," she thought. Suddenly she remembered about Sandy and got up. "Here, let me bandage your arm and find you a place to sleep. I'm sure you're tired."  
  
"Yeah," Sandy said.  
  
"Where did you find him?" Bulma asked curiously as she nursed Sandy's arm.  
  
"In the city over there," Sandy said pointing to the west with her good arm.  
  
"Oh that's terrible! Did you have to carry him all the way over here?"  
  
"No. I found a car and took it. I hope it didn't belong to anyone, but when I go back, I'll put it back where I found it."  
  
"Oh, well you know you can stay here for a while," Bulma said. "You can live here if you'd like. We have plenty of room for you and if you don't feel comfortable staying here for no reason, you can do some things around the house for me if you'd like. Besides, I'm sure Trunks will like to thank you for helping him here…when he wakes up."  
  
"Oh, that would be nice, thank you. I want to go back sometimes and see if I can find my dad though. I really appreciate you letting me stay here. Your house is more intact than I ever remember mine being."  
  
Bulma smiled. "Your welcome. Of course you can go back to the city…maybe Trunks will go with you to help you look for your father."  
  
Sandy smiled.  
  
When Bulma was done putting bandages on Sandy, she invited her to sleep on the couch, since the other beds weren't in very good condition. Before Sandy's head even touched the pillow, she was asleep.  
  
Bulma stood looking at the girl who had brought her son home. "She seems like a very nice girl. I wouldn't mind her going out with Trunks. He's old enough to have a girlfriend I think. Hmm…" With that, Bulma left and went to Trunks' room wondering how she would play matchmaker and get them to date. She was sure Trunks would wake up eventually.  
  
"Trunks you had better wake up and not die on me. You've been in worse condition before and I expect you to recover from this!" she thought to herself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! ^_^  
  
~Lady Branwen~ 


	4. Trunks Wakes Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Love of My Life  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Trunks woke up to see his mom with her head resting on her arms as she leaned on his bed. Trunks turned his head to look at his clock and saw that it was now 10:00 in the morning. He tried to sit up, but woke up Bulma.  
  
"Oh, you woke up. Lay back down Trunks, you need to rest."  
  
"No mom, I'm fine. Where's that girl? Is she okay?" Trunks asked, his voice groggy. There was a hint of concern for Sandy in his voice, even though he was in pain.  
  
"Yes, and her name is Sandy. I left her to sleep on the couch."  
  
Trunks nodded and lay back down on the bed, placing his hand on his head. "I feel terrible."  
  
Bulma brushed the hair out of his face lovingly and kissed his forehead. "You know," Bulma said slyly, "She's really sweet. I think she would make a good girlfriend."  
  
"Oh Mom!"  
  
"What? She would!"  
  
"I can't believe you mom. You're starting to remind me of Gohan's mother. Are you sure that you weren't the one who got hurt?"  
  
"She's only a year younger than you and you two have so much in common," said Bulma, totally ignoring Trunks.  
  
"Like what?" He asked skeptically.  
  
Pausing to think, she said, "I don't know, go talk to her, I'm sure she has something in common with you. She'd be a perfect girlfriend. I mean it's not often that you find such a charming girl that hasn't been warped and crying constantly because of the androids. Now get up and go talk to her. Besides, there aren't that many humans left and who knows when you'll find another sweet girl like her…"  
  
"I thought you wanted me to lay down and rest." Trunks tried to sink himself deeper into the bed and inched away from his mom, making it clear he didn't want to get up. He pulled the covers up over his face as an added bonus. His stubbornness reminded Bulma of his father. Bulma smiled at the fact that since he wasn't Vegeta and that she was his mom, she had an advantage over him and could make him do what she wanted. "He always eventually does what I want him too. He can never hold out on me for very long. Unlike his father."  
  
"No, you're fine, now get up. Shoo!!" She tugged on his arm to get him up, careful not to hurt him.  
  
Trunks reluctantly got up and walked over to Sandy who was already awake and watching the television. She looked up and smiled at him, glad to see that he was okay.  
  
"Hey! You sure look better than you did yesterday," she said getting up to give him a hug while being careful not to hurt him or grip his back too tightly. She stood back after giving him a hug and eyed his bare, muscular chest.  
  
Trunks blushed at the attention and reached up to scratch the back of his head. "Uh, yeah I heal kind of quickly…So how are you? I heard you scream…Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh I'm okay. I got this though," she said lifting her arm, wincing slightly. Trunks gasped and frowned. He reached out to touch her arm.  
  
"Did I do that to you? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, really I didn't."  
  
"No, you didn't do it. The androids did," Sandy said matter-of-factly. After a few seconds of silence, she said, "I still can't understand why they let us go. They had every chance to kill us and they didn't. But don't worry about me, I'll be fine."  
  
Trunks looked into her eyes for the first time since he had met her. "You're beautiful," he blurted without thinking. His eyes widened as he realized that he had said that comment out loud instead of just thinking it like he intended to.  
  
"Thank you!" Sandy said smiling and blushing. She quickly got over it and said boldly, "You're very cute you know. I've never met a guy with purple hair though."  
  
"Yeah, I got it from my grandpa."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
Trunks kept looking in her eyes. He felt himself being drawn to her and he just had this urge to kiss her. "Maybe Mom was right," he thought as he leant in about to kiss Sandy. Then he heard a squeal from the other side of the room.  
  
"Mom!!"  
  
"Sorry!" Bulma said, running back to his room.  
  
Trunks turned to Sandy again and began to kiss her. He was glad to find that she didn't mind and she kissed back. He heard blasts being shot and he pulled away looking towards the window behind him.  
  
"Wow, those were some fireworks between us," Sandy said absently. "You know…I don't have a boyfriend," she hinted.  
  
"Those aren't fireworks," Trunks said urgently, not taking the hint. "Come on, we have to get underground. Mom!! Hurry up!"  
  
Trunks grabbed Sandy's hand and dragged her back towards his room, but stopped just outside of the door. Bulma was already there and was lifting a rug away from a trapdoor underneath it. She pulled it open and they climbed about 20 feet down into a makeshift bomb shelter. Trunks was the last to climb in and he made sure to lock the door behind him.  
  
"Well we're going to be here a while," Bulma said solemnly as she turned on the lights to the bomb shelter.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Next chapter is going to be out soon, but feel free to review the story so far!  
  
~Lady Branwen~ 


	5. Sandy?!

Sorry, I don't own Dragonball Z, but I do own a couple pictures and toys lol. ^_^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Love of My Life  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I wish I could be out there," Trunks said gloomily to his mother, "But I'm in no shape to do anything yet. I'm not going to do what Gohan did." He realized he had not told his mom about Gohan yet. Reluctantly he said, "Mom, I hate to say it, but Gohan died yesterday. The androids killed him."  
  
Bulma gasped, shocked that Gohan, one of the two people left who could defend the planet, was now dead. "No. Are you sure?"  
  
Trunks nodded gravely. "I saw him lying face down in a puddle of water and he never moved."  
  
"Oh that's terrible," Bulma said with tears in her eyes. "Chi Chi is going to be devastated."  
  
"Yeah. Sometime I'm going to have to go and get his body and bury it before it decays or the androids mutilate it further. Gohan deserves a funeral for all that he has done to help Earth. Hopefully within a couple of days, maybe even today I'll go if I can manage it."  
  
"No, not today. You still have to finish healing a little more," Bulma said sternly, though she mourned for Gohan. "I can't let anything happen to Trunks…He's out last hope," she thought sadly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They spent their days together under the building. Eventually the blasting stopped and they were able to live up on the surface again. Trunks went to get Gohan's body and they all held a small funeral for him. It wasn't the greatest, since there wasn't much to give him a proper burial, but a funeral nonetheless. Sandy got used to living with the Briefs and she and Bulma became good friends. Except for a few times of getting sick, everything was going fine for her. While Trunks went out to fight the androids if they were nearby, Bulma and Sandy would live under the Capsule Corp. building for a few days. Trunks dedicated a lot of his time to training and reminded Bulma of his father, the mighty warrior, Vegeta. Sandy would sit and watch him train for as long as she could stand it, then went on to help clean the house or would just watch TV. After awhile, Trunks asked Sandy to go out with him. Of course she said yes and they made a very cute couple.  
  
One day, after a day of fighting, while Bulma was in her lab working, Trunks came home to find that Sandy had passed out on the floor in the kitchen. He rushed to her and anxiously tried to find something that would be a reason why she passed out. A frown graced his handsome features when he couldn't find any reason why, but he picked her up and carried her to the couch while calling for his mom.  
  
"What's wrong Trunks?" Bulma ran into the room, thinking that Trunks had gotten badly injured yet again. Instead, she became shocked to find that Sandy was unconscious and wondered what had happened.  
  
"I found Sandy passed out on the floor. I couldn't wake her up," Trunks said hoarsely. He stroked Sandy's face while Bulma examined her.  
  
"Trunks, did you get her pregnant?" Bulma sternly asked, looking directly into his eyes.  
  
Trunks was taken aback by her question. "What?! No! We haven't done that!"  
  
Bulma squinted her eyes at him. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!" Trunk exclaimed getting more and more nervous. "All we've ever done is make out, Mom, but we've never gone all the way." She continued to stare at him. "Stop that!"  
  
Bulma looked away and continued to inspect Sandy. "Well I don't know Trunks, I don't see bump on her head or anything. There doesn't seem to be any reason why she would faint or pass out. Are you sure you haven't gone all the way with her yet?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom, I think I would remember something like that."  
  
"Well you can still get her pregnant without actually going all the way-"  
  
"Mom! I don't want to keep talking about it! The most we've ever done is take our shirts off. I've never done anything that could've gotten her pregnant. Trust me," he yelled, blushing furiously.  
  
He slapped his forehead and muttered, "I can't believe that I just explained my sex life to my mom."  
  
"Fine, I believe you," Bulma sighed. "Wait, she's waking up."  
  
Sandy's eyes fluttered open and she saw Bulma and Trunks standing over her. "Hi…did I fall asleep?"  
  
"No," Trunks said, kneeling down to hold her hand. "You passed out or fainted or something. I found you unconscious on the floor." He stroked her hair. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Oh, okay, I guess," she said nervously.  
  
Trunks noticed her getting uneasy and furrowed his brow. "What?"  
  
"Nothing!" she said innocently.  
  
"What?" he asked more sternly.  
  
"Well… I didn't want to tell you, Trunks. I know you're going to get worried. But I've had this condition all my life. It's called Harker's disease and my organs have slowly been wasting away over time since I was 10. The doctor I went to see told my dad and me that I wouldn't live past a year or two. I've made it for three years, but I might die any day."  
  
Trunks covered his mouth with his hand to prevent the sob that was tearing at his throat from coming out. "Why didn't you tell me, Sandy?" he whispered.  
  
"Because I didn't want you to worry! I mean I'm perfectly fine most of the time, it's just that my organs are deteriorating inside of me. This is the first time I've ever passed out though."  
  
"You must be getting worse then," Trunks said softly. After a few minutes of silence, he said, "Well, I don't think you should be doing anymore chores around the house anymore, Sandy. You should rest. I don't want you to pass out again if you don't have to."  
  
Bulma nodded in agreement.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A couple of years passed and Sandy got weaker and weaker. She still tried her best to do a few chores around the house such as dusting or sweeping, but Trunks made her sit down most of the time. Sometimes she would go into the lab and watch as Bulma worked on the time machine. By that time, Bulma was close to finishing, but there were still some things to be done and adjustments to be made.  
  
One day Sandy decided to take a walk and get some fresh air. As she was walking she noticed a little girl crying on the side of the road. The girl looked exactly as Sandy used to look as a child.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" she said as she walked towards the little girl.  
  
"No! Run away! Hurry!" the girl yelled.  
  
Sandy stopped, but did not run away. She saw Android 17 step out of the shadows of an alley behind the little girl.  
  
"Hey. It's been a while since I've seen you," he said in a cold tone. He advanced towards her, right through the little girl as she faded into thin air. "How's blond boy?"  
  
Sandy shook her head and began backing away.  
  
"Aw, don't tell me you're scared of me. Come here, brat!" he yelled as he came running towards her. 


	6. Is She Going to Make It?

Hey, please r&r! ~I Don't Own Dragonball Z~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Love of My Life  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sandy screamed and turned to run but she was hit in the back by a ki blast. She fell to the ground and was hammered by more. She felt the heat of the blasts her back and came to terms with the fact that the android would kill her and cried.  
  
"Tell blond boy," she heard the heartless android whisper in her ear once he had stopped throwing blasts, "That we're looking for him."  
  
She heard his fading footsteps and lay crying on the cold pavement, wondering why he had spared her. Was it only because he's trying to get at Trunks? Sandy used all her strength to sit up. Awhile later, she was able to stand up, but she felt dizzy and wanted to throw up. She wasn't feeling very well at all and was worried that perhaps the android had done more harm to her than she had thought. She slowly made her way back to the Capsule Corp. building. When she had finally made it back, she leaned on the doorframe for support and called out to Trunks, though weakly. She was out of breath and felt as if she were going to faint at any minute. The truth was, the ki blast, that would have been harmless to anyone else, had helped shatter the last remaining parts of Sandy's organs. She was now bleeding internally and there was nothing that anyone could do for her.  
  
She pulled herself away from the doorframe and made her way painfully to the room where Trunks now trained. As soon as she opened the door and walked in, she fell to the ground. It was a gravity chamber. Bulma had just recently taken time out of building the time machine and built the special room so Trunks could have a place to train. Trunks had told her not to go in the room because she would distract him and did not tell her what the room actually was, so she did not know about the room's special capabilities. Sandy now lay on the floor of the chamber, struggling to breathe in the intense gravity.  
  
"Trunks," she struggled to say, finally managing a faint noise.  
  
"Sandy?" Trunks asked. He stopped his training routine and turned around to see her. "Oh gosh, get up! The gravity could kill you! Come on, get up," he said as he helped Sandy up and out of the room.  
  
"Trunks…one of the androids stopped me and hit me a couple times in the back with that energy thing he uses. He-He said he was looking for you. I think…he wants to…fight you again." Sandy's breathing became more labored. Trunks said nothing to her, but worried about her condition.  
  
He carried her to a special room that Bulma had set up that was equipped with medical equipment for when Trunks got badly hurt while fighting or training. He never expected to use it for Sandy. Trunks knew that the android must have done some damage to Sandy, even if it wouldn't normally hurt anyone else very much. She was, after all, a messenger for Trunks and 17 wanted to make sure that his message was delivered. But Sandy had become too frail and Trunks worried that the blast might have seriously hurt her.  
  
"Mom, Sandy's sick!" Trunks called over his shoulder as he entered the room. "Sandy, don't worry about the androids right now. I'm training so that eventually I can beat them, but I can't face them right now."  
  
Trunks laid Sandy on her stomach and pulled her shirt up to her neck to see if there were any blisters, cuts, or bruises on her back. Bulma walked in and immediately went to a drawer full of bandages and ointments and brought a few over to the bed.  
  
"There's basically nothing there," she said looking in puzzlement at Sandy's back. "There's just a red mark where the blast must have hit her. There's nothing serious, anyone would be all right after that attack, I would think."  
  
Trunks' face was serious. "I know. But she is in pain right now. I think the blast must have damaged her in some other way," he said looking meaningfully at his mother, not wanting to scare Sandy by saying what he was thinking out loud.  
  
"Maybe," Bulma replied catching on, "But I think that maybe we should find a doctor to look at her."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Dr. Wellington had finished examining Sandy, he walked out of the room, closed the door behind him, and went to a worried Bulma and an impatient Trunks.  
  
"Well," he said, "There is nothing on the outside that would indicate that she is sick, but nevertheless, she is."  
  
"Duh," Trunks muttered. Bulma elbowed him.  
  
"I have concluded," the doctor continued, "That there is something wrong inside of her. She told me she has Harker's disease and I fear that the energy the android threw at her has worsened her condition. Before she was hit, her body must have just barely been holding itself together, but I'm afraid that the force of the energy has ruptured her organ tissue and she is bleeding internally. There is not much that I can do for her as there aren't very many hospitals nearby that are open, and even less that are capable of handling a situation such as this and I am not qualified to heal her, but believe me, I would if I could."  
  
Tears welled up in Trunks' and Bulma's eyes. Trunks had been planning on proposing to Sandy. He knew it was crazy and they were both too young to get married, but he loved her and wanted her to know it. Besides, he could wait to get married. Bulma immediately thought that if Sandy died, Trunks wouldn't have anyone left except for her. Sandy had been what had kept Trunks from breaking down over Gohan's death. He did a few times, but Bulma imagined that it would have been much worse if Sandy had not been around. Sandy was just like a daughter to Bulma and Bulma wished that Sandy would have been able to live longer. Maybe she and Trunks would have gotten married someday and gave Bulma some grandchildren. Bulma still had hope and prayed that Sandy would recover on her own, or some miracle would happen and someone would heal her.  
  
"The most you can do now is make her life as comfortable as possible until the end," Dr. Wellington continued. "You should say your good-byes now. She could die at any minute, but I think she will last at least for a few hours. Maybe even a day or two, but I doubt it. Just try to make her comfortable."  
  
"Thank you doctor," Bulma said as she showed him to the door.  
  
Trunks stood outside of the room Sandy was in looking at the floor. "I can't believe I'm going to lose her too. First Gohan, now Sandy. I don't know what I'm going to do without her. I love her so much." He punched the wall with his hand and broke through right to the other side of the wall.  
  
He walked into the room and Sandy smiled, ignoring the hole in the wall. "So what did the doctor say?" she asked trying to sound cheerful.  
  
Trunks swallowed. "Well…um…he said…"  
  
"Come on Trunks, tell me the truth," Sandy said becoming somber. She knew it had to be bad news if Trunks was hesitating to tell her something and had punched the wall. They had become very close and Trunks told her everything: how he felt about the androids, how his mom was bugging him about something, or how much he loved her.  
  
"Well," he said quietly, "The doctor said that you don't have very long to live…and that we should make you as comfortable as we can. And I thought that someday I would be making Mom happy by telling her I'm going to marry you. I guess I won't be able to do that now." Trunks started shaking and crying.  
  
It made Sandy cry and she sat up and put her arms around Trunks' neck. They both ended up sobbing and Trunks climbed onto the bed and held Sandy as close as he could without crushing her. Bulma stood watching them outside of the room. Her heart felt a pang as she watched her son lose the only girl he had ever loved. Bulma walked in and talked to Sandy and Trunks for a good part of the night, but knew that neither of them were paying much attention to her. Finally, she left them alone, putting another blanket on top of them so they would stay warm.  
  
They fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Please review! ^_^  
  
~Lady Branwen~ 


	7. Trunks Don't Do It!

Hey, this is the last chapter, please review it when you're done! BTW, there is a sequel to this story called "Another Time, Another Place, Another Chance." Thanks!  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Love of My Life  
  
Chapter 7  
  
In the middle of the night, Sandy shook Trunks awake.  
  
"What? Are you okay?!" he asked rubbing his eyes and prayed that she wasn't about to tell him that she was about to die.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, calm down. I just wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Oh…what?"  
  
"Well, you know that I never found my dad again, but I still think he's alive. There is a picture of him I have in my purse and I was hoping that you could try to remember my dad's face and look for him from time to time. I really wanted to see him again, but I'm not going to be able to now. So if you do see him…can you let him know that I died and tell him where I am buried. I don't want him to keep wandering around looking for me when I'm dead. I'm sure he would be looking for me if he was alive. Can you do that for me Trunks?"  
  
"Sure I can," Trunks said kissing her forehead. "I'll even take him to wherever we bury you myself."  
  
"Okay. Thank you."  
  
They snuggled closer to each other and fell asleep again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In the morning, Trunks woke up and was happy to feel Sandy's arms around him. He touched her face gently, careful not to wake her up, but stopped. Her skin was cold. Even the skin that was under the covers was cold. Trunks cried out for him mom to come to the room and tears slid down his face.  
  
Bulma rushed in too see Trunks squeezing Sandy's dead body to him as if he would never let go. "Oh Trunks," she said covering her mouth. He was shaking and sobbing into Sandy's neck and kept kissing her. Bulma watched her son and she knew he felt the same way she had felt when Vegeta had died. She knew nothing was going to comfort him. Nothing had comforted her even to this day. She walked over to the bed and patted Trunks' shoulder. He sat up and buried his face against her.  
  
"It's okay Trunks. You knew it would happen sometime. At least she's in a better place now, away from all this suffering in our world."  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
Sandy's funeral had been small, but nice nonetheless. Bulma, Trunks, Chi Chi, and the Ox King attended it. They had met her briefly when Trunks, Bulma and Sandy had gone over to visit. She was buried on a nice piece of land out in the country. There were mountains nearby and beautiful trees surrounded her grave. They buried her under one of the trees and used the trunk of the tree for her headstone. Her epitaph read:  
  
"HERE LIES SANDY COULTER.  
  
The Love of My Life,  
  
May She Rest In Peace."  
  
Trunks now sat on a cliff that overlooked Sandy's grave. He was about 100 feet in the air. He sat there looking at his girlfriend's grave, but tears blurred his vision. He was sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs and his face buried in his legs. He tried his best to meditate, but couldn't clear his mind.  
  
Suddenly he jumped up and walked to the edge of the cliff and cleared his mind.  
  
"I can't take this," he thought. "Face it Trunks, you're never going to be able to beat the androids. You're no where close."  
  
He leaned over the edge and looked down.  
  
"I should just end everything now. I don't want to be in this world. I want to meet my dad, Gohan, and Sandy in the other world along with all my other dead friends."  
  
He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He began to step off the cliff…  
  
"Stop!!" he heard someone yell.  
  
He stepped back and turned around to see who it was. No one was there. He braced himself to walk off the cliff again.  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
He turned around again, but still did not see anyone.  
  
"It's Sandy, Trunks. You can't see me, but I'm right in front of you."  
  
"Sandy?" he asked, his voice breaking.  
  
"Yeah, I'm right here."  
  
"No you're not," he sobbed and turned around to face the edge of the cliff. "Damn it! Now on top of everything else I'm going crazy. I just want to die."  
  
"No! Don't do that!"  
  
Trunks turned back to where Sandy supposedly was and decided to humor his crazy mind. "Then how am I talking to you?"  
  
"Your mind is finally clear for once. You've been thinking too much lately!" she said jokingly. "Once your mind is clear, spirits can talk to you or you to them. Enough of that though. Trunks please don't kill yourself. I know you miss me, but you just can't do that!"  
  
"Why not Sandy," he said despondently. "I just don't want to live anymore. I'm never going to defeat the androids and I just don't feel like living anymore without you."  
  
"But Trunks, you have to live. These people don't have a chance, you're their only hope, even if they don't know it. You can fight the androids with a power no one else knows how to use. If you don't do anything, who is going to help everyone?"  
  
"My mom will. She'll go back in time, maybe get a few ideas from everyone she used to know. She might be able to save two worlds. I just want to join you, Gohan, and my dad on the other side."  
  
"No Trunks. Think of what you would be doing to your mom. She would be devastated and she might give up too and decide not to go to the past. That is supposed to be your job. Think of your dad too. What do you think that he's thinking right now, with you thinking about killing yourself. If you were my kid, I would be ashamed of you. Do you think he would want to talk to you and be happy to see you if you kill yourself?"  
  
Trunks didn't say anything.  
  
"Trunks you have to live in order get stronger," Sandy's spirit continued, "You don't have to fight the androids everyday, but you can slowly get stronger until you can defeat them. You can go back in time and save that world and you'll be able to see your dad and your friend Gohan. Maybe you could train there and you could get stronger, but you have to live! You have to defeat them for me and Gohan, and for everyone else who has died because of them."  
  
"I don't want to without you."  
  
"Okay…I'll come back then. I'll try to reincarnate or possess someone or something," she said vehemently, trying to convince Trunks to live.  
  
"No, Sandy, don't come back here. I don't want to see you hurt by the androids again. I don't want you to have to live through this kind of life."  
  
Sandy was quiet for awhile. "Then I'll come back in a different time, but you have to find me. You'll have to meet me in whatever time I reincarnate in with your time machine. Promise me, Trunks!"  
  
"I promise. But in what time are we going to meet?"  
  
Suddenly he heard a blast from far away. "Damn them!" he yelled. He realized that he had just lost his connection with Sandy. He quickly tried to clear his thoughts, but he kept hearing blast after blast.  
  
"No! Sandy, please, try to talk to me again. I just can't concentrate. Try to contact me again sometime, but I'm going to go and fight them…for you."  
  
Trunks flew towards the androids, glancing again at Sandy's grave. "I love you," he whispered, then continued to the city being blasted to pieces to fight for everyone he held dear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, that's it guys! Thank for reading! Please review this story and check out the sequel! It's about when Trunks travels to a different timeline and meets someone who is very much like Sandy…what will happen? I don't know, go read it because as of right now, it is almost over! But it's 15 chapters so far, compared to this one with only seven. I have to admit though, that it's a bit more lighthearted than this fic and isn't as full of angst. Okay, go check it out if you want! Thanks, see ya!  
  
~Lady Branwen~ 


	8. I have a Question for You Guys!

__

Not a Chapter, But Please Read!

This story is done, but there is a sequel to it already called 'Another Time, Another Place, Another Chance.' But okay, I have an idea. I might just do this anyway, but I wanted to not have that story as the sequel to this one, since it can stand on its own kind of. I wanted to write another sequel to this one that I think would make more sense anyway than the other one. The story I want to write would have Trunks going back to the future of the past (get it lol?) and he would meet and fall in love with Pan, but would have to compete with the Trunks from that time. Pan would be in love with Present Trunks and then starts to fall in love with Future Trunks… Anybody not want me to do something like that? The sequel to this one is almost done, I know it's been awhile. But since it's the summer and as of right now, I don't have a summer job, so I thought I could just do another sequel to this one. What do you think? Okay, let me know in a review or send me an e-mail at ladybranwen2012@aol.com. Thanks! 

~Lady Branwen~


End file.
